Un Nuevo Lobo
by ope-hana
Summary: Después de un año y medio el club de amantes de comida a mitad de precio, junto con los demás lobos se entera que hay un nuevo lobo en la ciudad


**bueno es primer oc espero que les guste **

**los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Después de un año y medio el club de amantes de comida a mitad de precio, junto con los demás lobos se entera que hay un nuevo lobo en la ciudad

Había pasado casi la mitad del año cuando llega una nueva estudiante llamada "Marcus" que venía de intercambio. Ella tenía la melena larga que llegaba hasta las caderas, ojos color azul zafiro, pelo color blanco, piel blanca como la de porcelana venia de EUA. La mayoría de los estudiantes la aceptaron era compañera de Hana y Satou, ella solo les daba una sonrisa ya que no sabía hablar bien el japonés.

En el salón su compañera de a lado era Ume Shiraume

—hola… —sonrió—. Creo como eres nueva seré tu guía por una semana —dijo la pelinegra toda serena

Marcus solo sonrió —gracias —murmuro muy bajito

En una semana aprendió hablar de manera un poco fluida, solo se llevaba con Ume y Hana, ya que no simpatizaba con los demás estudiantes, escuchaba las anécdotas de Hana con respecto a su compañero Satou que ella decía que era un "hentai" o le decía así porque era un lobo

—¿lobo? —pregunto curiosa la albina

—Es- esto como te lo digo —pensando cómo decirle a Marcus—. Cada noche en el centro comercial hay un descuento por los bentos, y quien quiera un bento a mitad de precio tiene que pelear por uno —lo dijo de una manera apasionada

—¿pero porque tener que pelear? —cuestiono

—Así es más satisfactorio —sonrió—, ya que así descubre que eres un lobo con orgullo —nerviosa le respondió

—¡Basta Hana! —Ume lo dijo tajante— no me gusta que hables así de Satou

—hai —lo dijo Hana dando por terminada la platica

Ya era la hora de salida… ella se despide de sus dos nuevas compañeras, y se va hacia su casa que queda hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Termino de hacer sus deberes cuando vio que ya eran a las 10 decidió ir al supermercado que está a unas cuadras.

Cuando llego vio que había demasiada gente paso a checar la comida agarro dos Bentos y decidió ir a la caja a pagar. Salió del supermercado pero algo hizo que regresara y era que se le había caído una pulsera recuerdo de una vieja amiga, así que decidió entrar y empezó a buscar.

Cuando llego donde había cogido los Bentos vio algo impactante. Estaba varias personas peleando entre ellas y cuando uno tomaba un Bento dejaban de atacarlo, no creía lo que sus ojos veía de manera discreta se acercó hacia un trabajador de la tienda para preguntar

—Disculpe señor —hablo nerviosa

—Dime señorita —de manera amable contesto

—¿es normal que esas personas peleen entre ellos por un Bento? —pregunto mientras señalaba a los lobos

—Si —contesto con una sonrisa

—¿Qué? —hablo sorprendida

—Es normal aquí, son para los lobos que tienen hambre —arreglando unos productos

Al escuchar la respuesta del empleado salió del edificio para dirigirse a su hogar.

En la escuela estaba almorzando con Hana cuando ella trajo la plática de los lobos

—dime Hana, mmm que son esos lobos de lo que tu hablaste la otra vez

Hana mira por los lados para ver que no viniera Ume, y habla

—son personas que pelean por el orgullo de conseguir un Bento a mitad de precio, esas personas se les hace llamar lobos y en nuestra escuela hay dos lobos —sonrió.

—¿dos? —pregunto

—es Satou y Sen

—¿Sen? —Cuestiono de nuevo

—ella es una estudiante de tercer año y es la presidenta de nuestro club

—estas en un club? —sorprendida hablo.

—Si —sonrió tímidamente—. Se llama "los amantes de la comida a mitad de precio" —sonrió

—vaya, sí que es una gran nombre —lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

Después de platicar con Hana se dispuso para ir al salón, cuando ve que su compañero Satou está platicando con una Albina de pelo corto, ignorando lo que veía se fue al salón.

Había pasado 15 días y Marcus no tenía nada dinero sus padres todavía no le depositaba a su cuenta y todo su dinero lo gasto en redecorar su nuevo hogar, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa…

Pasaron tres meses, su amistad con Hana y Ume se había fortalecido, se llevaba bien con ellas. Ume ya había dejado de golpear a Satou por estar más tiempo con Hana

En la noche se encontraba "Ren" junto con los demás lobos cuando llega Satou, Sen y del otro lado venia llegando Ayame con las hermanas Sawagi

—Chicos me legra que hayan venido —dijo Ren serio

—dinos ¿para qué nos citaste a este lugar? —dijo la bruja toda seria

—Ya estamos todos los lobos —dijo la morena—, excepto "monje" que se fue a buscar un bento…

—lo que les quiero decir es que el oeste llego un nuevo lobo —decía mientras veía a Satou

—¿nuevo? —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

—si —hablo muy serio—. Ese lobo a atacado al monarca —su cara se mostró molesto

—Tranquilo —dijo la rubia

—¿sabes quién es? —dijo satou todo despreocupado

—no… pero todos los lobos lo han nombrado —fue interrumpido por su celular que sonó en ese momento

—bueno… ¿Qué? —Exclamo alterado— En un momento llegamos —en ese momento colgó y su rostro dio una mueca de sorpresa

—el monje ha sido apaleado hace un momento en mercado que está a unas cuadras

Todos al escuchar eso se van corriendo hacia donde está el supermercado

Cuando llegan, una ambulancia llevando al monje que estaba todo inconsciente

Las gemelas hablaron esta vez juntas —esta vez nosotras no hemos sido —mostrando una mueca de inocencia

—Tontas ya lo sabemos —las reprendió la "Belleza del lago"

—hay algo raro aquí… —decía Ren mientras veía la ambulancia

—¿Qué? —la bruja cuestiono.

—¿Quién habrá sido? Todos estábamos en la reunión que cite y solo el monje se había quedado junto con los otros lobos…

En ese momento llego Hana donde estaban ellos

—yo vi quien era —acomodando sus gafas

—¿Qué? —sorprendidos

—¿Quién era? O ¿Cómo era? —dijo Satou agarrándola de los hombros

—como decirlo yo había llegado a ver si ustedes aquí estaban… pero como no vi a nadie y vi que solo eran pocos lobos los que estaban, de repente mi estómago empezó a rugir, así que me asome si el dios de los descuentos se encontraba poniendo las etiquetas —suspiro—, yo me quede esperando el momento adecuado cuando vi una persona con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones tipo militar, botas de negras y una gorra negra, no pude ver su rostro por los lentes oscuro que cargaba

—la persona que hirió al monje y los demás lobos es un hombre que usa gorra… —dijo Ayame

—vaya sí que es fuerte quisiera pelear con el —dijo la gemela mayor

—bueno quien se tope con el que de datos o nos avise —dijo ren mientras se subía a su moto

Cada lobo se fue a su hogar

En la noche… las gemelas se encontraba en un supermercado que decidieron ir al azar la contienda había iniciado, ambas atacaban a sus oponentes en combos dobles, cuando un desconocido aparece, y de la nada las deja inconscientes…

En la escuela Hana se encontraba escribiendo su novela cuando Marcus se acerca

—¿sigues con tu novela? —pregunto sonriendo, dándole un jugo

—si —lo dijo muy motivada

—supongo que solo me quedo aquí hasta que termines,

Hana solo asintió

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se acerca Satou

—hana me acompañas al hospital? —pregunto

—entonces, el detective musculoso, se acercó hacia al hospital para ver a su pareja que fue herido, al salvarlo de un ataque se- —le jalaron el pelo—. Lo siento Satou —murmuro

—entonces si me acompañas? —viendo a Hana cuando ve que Marcus estaba a su lado

—Hola, Satou-san —sonriendo

—Hola Ma-ma-Marcus… —lo dijo nervioso

—¿Quién es el que está en el hospital? —decía Hana regresando al tema

—oh es a Orthros —lo dijo serio

—¿Qué? ¿Qué les paso? —lo dijo sorprendida

—Hablamos en el camino —jalando a Hana— hasta luego —dejando a Marcus en la banca

En el hospital se encontraba algunos lobos cuando llega Satou y compañía

—Llegaron —dijo ren con cara de serio

—Se ven tan mal… —viendo las gemelas vendadas— ¿Cómo es que acabaron asi? —pregunto Satou

—¡hentai! ¿podías ser un poco más discreto? —hablo la morena ante la situación con una mirada atemorizante

—tenía que ser un desconsiderado —hablaba Ayame dándole un sorbo a su bebida

—Regresando el tema —Ren tomando el control del dialogo—. ¿Quién les hizo eso? ¿y cómo? —cuestiono

—Anoche y no sabemos —hablaron en unísono. —Estábamos en pleno movimiento cuando alguien se puso a la mitad y nos bloqueó —hablo la gemela mayor—. Esa persona no es como ustedes par de perros —señalando, a Satou y Ren.

—¿Qué? —exclamo furioso el pelinegro

—Tranquilízate —tomando del hombro de Satou—. Esto no es personal, todos conocemos las reglas, cuando un lobo aparece a lugar enemigo empieza un enfrentamiento, pero el solo salió de la nada, que es lo que quiere… —hablo Ren seriamente

Todos asintieron

—bueno me retiro quiero ir a un centro comercial… —la bruja había dado la última decisión….


End file.
